With the arrival of a new staff member, this reporting year (9/8/2015 through 9/7/2016) Feldman has been able to maintain and even augment overall productivity for HD008921-05 while simultaneously increasing his own efforts on the genetics of zebrafish germ layer formation. Work this year has focused on writing of two senior-author manuscripts describing unpublished work on zebrafish embryonic development stemming from Feldman and colleagues research from 2004-2012. An additional set of data from this period was included in a manuscript by the Rotimi lab (NHGRI) that was submitted and is currently under review. One of Feldmans manuscripts focuses on the embryonic function of various zebrafish RhoGEF genes and one of them focuses on the function of the zebrafish six4a gene. Both will be submitted during the initial portion of 2016-17, to be followed by the writing of additional manuscripts describing further unpublished data from 2004-2012. Feldman also 1) maintained mutant zebrafish lines relevant to germ layer formation studies 2) Attended to the Spring 2016 Mid-Atlantic Society for Developmental Biology meeting to assess new developments in this area and 3) continued with educational outreach in the form of (a) assisting students from Sidwell Friends High School in Washington DC with classroom microscopy, (b) demonstrating zebrafish embryos at NICHD on Take Your Child to Work Day and (c) hosting a student from School Without walls for a one-week Science Fair project.